


Feral

by TheStraggletag



Series: Zootopia!AU [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Furry weirdness, Lion!Gold, Okapi!Belle, Zootopia!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStraggletag/pseuds/TheStraggletag
Summary: An accidental ingestion of diluted night-howler leaves Mr Gold feeling more like a beast than ever. Belle, as always, is unafraid.





	1. Chapter 1

Graham was mighty thankful Mr Gold was quick to call him when he realised what had happened. By the time he got there Mr Gold had taken care to seal the package with the residual blue dust in a ziploc bag and was still coherent enough to willingly go with him to the station. Minutes after he was safely behind bars, however, things took a drastic turn. He began to growl and claw at his suit jacket until it was in tatters and every time he even thought to approach the bars he roared a warning. His pupils were completely dilated, and when he looked into them he saw little of Mr Gold.

It was lucky he’d been dosed with a diluted version of night-howler, which had allowed him the time to get to a safe place before the drug took full effect. Having gotten such a large dose, however, meant that it’d take him weeks to ride it out, and since the hospital didn’t provide treatment for night-howler ingestion it meant having to send for it, something the Mayor fought him on for the sake of spiting Mr Gold.

He made sure to keep him fed and as comfortable as he could without actually getting anywhere near, but it was far from an ideal setting. He dreaded the idea of taking his day off- Regina had been clear that she expected him to stop by her house so they could have a… meeting- and was just about to try and think of an excuse when Belle French strolled in, a bag in her dainty hooves and a determined expression in her face.

“I’m here to relieve you, Graham. Just leave me the keys and go enjoy your weekend.”

The wolf tried hard to dissuade her but there was no changing her mind and, if he was honest, he was a bit glad not to leave poor Mr Gold alone. He was down to his undershirt and slack, both of which were torn in places, and looked quite pitiful… and dangerous.

“He’s not going to hurt me.”

“Belle, look, I know you’re dating but he’s not really himself at the moment and-”

“I’ll prove it.”

The moment the librarian reached into the cell his heart almost stopped. Mr Gold’s eyes zeroed in on her, his look dark and menacing. His nose wiggled, taking in the new scent, and a moment later he’d moved with uncanny speed till he was pressed up against the bars… nuzzling against the librarian’s skin.

“There you go, you sweet darling. You’ve been through so much, let me pet you.”

Mr Gold fought to both rub his entire face against every part of Belle he could reach and at the same time stay as still as he could so she’d be able to pet him behind the ears. Convinced that they’d be alright Graham told Belle the basics about the station, told her were to find the spare keys, and left after giving her explicit instructions to call him should anything happen and to not, under any circumstance, go into the cell.

The small cot in the cell wasn’t particularly comfortable but Belle had gotten used to it. She sat with her back against the brick wall so Rumford could rest his head on her lap, which allowed her easy access to his fluffy mane of hair. She played with it, glancing every now and then at Rum’s tail to make sure it kept swishing in lazy contentment. She was reading out loud, finding that it soothed him. She stopped when he pawed at the book, sending it toppling to the floor. She tugged on a lock of his hair in punishment.

“Now, sweet darling, we don’t mistreat books. That was a naughty thing to do.”

His ears flattened at her chiding tone before he started snuffling around, moving upwards as he scented her. Out of nowhere he pounced, every bit the mighty, elegant predator that he was. It sent a tiny sliver of fear up and down her spine, which mingled exquisitely with her budding arousal.

“Sweet darling, we can’t…”

She whimpered as Rumford began to lazily lick at her neck, eyes lidded and one paw inching up her leg slowly. Graham had changed the angle of the security cameras so they wouldn’t point to their cell, aware of what Regina could do with such footage as blackmail material. It meant they had a little bit of privacy, but it didn’t mean they could-

Rumford tore her blouse open and Belle whimpered, trying to remember just how bad of an idea this was. Graham’s incredible nose would surely be able to smell if something of that sort and with Rumford’s sense of self-denial and respectability temporarily out of commission she needed to be the responsible one that-

“Oh, fuck, yes, right there my darling!”

Belle’s last thought before everything dissolved into sizzling bliss was that at least the security cameras didn’t pick up any audio.


	2. Chapter 2

Graham was kind enough to allow them a bit of privacy as the antidote began to take effect. They had injected Rumford at the station, since transporting him to the hospital would serve no purpose but to make him anxious and potentially violent. Belle petted his hair, watching intently for any sign that he might be waking up. It was his nose that first started moving, twitching as it scented the air, trying to figure out where he was.

“What’s going on?”

His voice was rough and his accent so thick Belle very much doubted anyone else would’ve been able to understand. She shushed him and in her quietest voice explained to him what had happened, seeing him look increasingly vulnerable and raw. She was quick to reassure him them, to tell him that she’d been with him most of the time, that she’d not left him alone.

“You what?”

Far from being pleased he looked angry, quickly struggling into a standing position so he could look her over, letting out a pained sound when he saw the scratches along her arms and on her neck.

“Belle, I’m… I’m sorry, sweetheart, I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to-”

“Hush, darling. These are… these are good scratches. You didn’t see me as a prey when you were feral. You saw me as your mate. Don’t you remember?”

He closed his eyes, wracking his brains for any recollection, eager to believe her but reluctant to. He got flashes of images and sensations… The velvet softness of Belle’s coat, the sweetness of her on his tongue, her familiar, low-pitched whimpers, the breathless little moans that always escaped her before she orgasmed. And above all he remembered a sense of rightness and relief of having his mate with him.

“Rum, are you alright?”

He wrapped his arms around Belle, feeling the echo of that primitive sensation deep inside him.

“Never better.”


End file.
